I'll take you home
by Billyjorja
Summary: Sara has been drinking because she is lonely and miserable. Grissom takes her home after being stopped by the police. This is what happens at her flat.


I'll Take you Home

Sara Sidle is miserable and lonely. She is seriously thinking of leaving the Las Vegas Crime Lab and starting afresh in another part of the country. The reason for her state of mind can be summed up in one word, or rather one name, GRISSOM.

She thought they were friends but over the last year he seemed to have taken a dislike to her. He never worked with her, unless he had to. He never talked to her - how she missed those times when they would sit in the breakroom and talk about almost anything. He seemed to avoid any contact with her.

She hated going back to her flat, all she seemed to do was brood. She started drinking. She went to an animal shelter and got two cats, at least she would not have to go home to an empty flat. She decided to call them Syd and Rumple (short for Rumplestiltskin). They even slept on her bed. "I don't want cats sleeping on my bed, I want Grissom in it," she said as she cried herself to sleep yet again.

Drinking was starting to have an effect on her work. Brass tackled her about it but she denied she had a problem. "God, what if he tells Grissom, he will only dislike me even more," Sara said as she downed another bottle of beer.

Grissom was in almost the same state as Sara, he just managed to to hide it better. He did not have cats sleeping on his bed he had Hank, his dog. He was not drinking, he was just throwing himself into work and more work.

Things came to a head one night when Grissom was working and Sara had the night off. She had gone out with Nick and Warrick, they had been going from bar to bar drinking. Sara had had nothing to eat so the beer was affecting her more than usual. At about midnight they decided to call it a night. Sara got in her car to go home to her empty flat. She was driving within the speed limit but that did not stop a cop pulling her over for a broken tail light. He could smell that she had been drinking and gave her a breatherlyser test. She was just on the limit.

Sara showed him her drivers licence, which was next to her CSI ID in her purse. The cop saw the ID but it cut no ice with him and he booked her. She was taken to the station to be charged and where she was given another test. As she was just on the limit she was told she would not be booked but that he would have to tell her supervisor.

"Oh no," Sara said to herself as she gave Grissom's name to the cop. "That's all I need, another reason for him to dislike me even more."

Grissom's phone rang. The cop told him that they had a Sara Sidle at the station, she had been drinking but was not being charged with anything. "Is she OK," Grissom asked the cop. "Yes sir, but she will not be able to pick up her car until tomorrow, is there anyone who I can call to take her home?" "I'll be there in about ten minutes," Grissom told the cop.

Grissom called Catherine and asked her to take over the shift as he had something to sort out. Catherine started her usual twenty questions but was cut short by Grissom. "Not now Cath, just leave it will you."

Grissom walked into the room where Sara was, she looked so dejected. She looked up at him, "What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same question," he said sitting next to her. Sara was waiting for him to start reading her the riot act but all he did was take her hand and say, "Come on I'll take you home."

They get to Sara's flat, she does not ask him in but he goes in anyway. They are met by two cats, anxious to be fed. "When did you get those?" Grissom asks her. "A while ago," was all Sara replied.

"Why did you get involved in this Grissom since you dislike me so much, why go out of your way to collect me and bring me home." Sara starts her rant. "I don't know what I have done to deserve such treatment from you, you have made it clear you want nothing to do with me so why this," she continues trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Dislike you Sara, I love you." Sara just stares at him open mouthed. "Did I just say that," Grissom says to himself.

"What did you just say?" Sara whispers. "I said I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it Grissom. Why now, after all these years? I thought we were at least friends but you shut me out of everything, we don't talk, we don't laugh anymore. "Why Grissom, Why?

"Because I am stupid, insecure, scared of committment, scared you don't feel the same, scared to get close in case you leave, all those things. All I know is I love you, have since that time we spent in San Francisco all those years ago."

Sara is just standing there with a look of utter disbelief on her face. She sits on the sofa trying to compose her thoughts. "Grissom sit down before you fall down, you look as if you are going to pass out."

"Sara, I'm sorry. I should have said those things years ago but ........" Grissom says trying to compose his thoughts again.

"You've said them now Grissom, there is no going back," Sara says taking his hand and looking him in the eyes.

"Grissom, Gil - I feel exactly the same, I have loved you since San Francisco also, you are the only one I want to be with, to make love with, to spend the rest of my life with. I thought you did not feel the same. I was thinking of leaving Las Vegas, starting afresh somewhere else, trying to forget you."

"You've not called me Gil in a long time, it sounds so good when you say it. Sara, can we please try and start afresh, get back to how we used to be, talking, laughing, feeling at ease with one another."

"I want that too, I want us to be together, there will never be anyone else but you."

"Oh Sara, can you ever forgive me?"

"I will have to think about it," Sara tells him smiling and giggling. "Thought about it, yes I forgive you but you have got a lot of making up to do."

"Oh how I've missed that smile and giggle. Your smile melts my heart every time and that giggle sends shiver down my spine."

Sara just smiles even more to hear that and says to him, "with me it's those eyes, I feel like I am lost in them."

"Can we start now? he says taking her in his arms.

"Yes. Kiss me Gil, I want you so much."

Grissom takes her face in his hands and kisses her with as much passion as he can. "Oh Sara, I have wanted to do that for so long, there is also something else I want to do but I realise you might not want anything else yet, I will wait until you are sure you want to."

"I'm ready, have been for a long long time. Make love to me Gil, I want to feel your hands all over my body, your kisses, you inside me." She takes hold of his hands, pulls him up off the sofa and takes him to her bedroom. "Not tonight cats," she tells Syd and Rumple.

Grissom follows her trying not to let her see how anxious he feels. "Sara, I have not done this in a long time, in fact I have not had sex since San Francisco."

"I've not done it in a long time either," Sara says.

They slowly undress each other. Grissom can't stop staring at Sara's naked body. "You are so beautiful," he sighs.

He starts to caress her breasts, then down her body stopping at her inner thigh. "Are you sure?" "Yes," Sara says taking his manhood into her hands and slowly stroking it.

Grissom is in seventh heaven, he gently lifts her up and lays her on her bed. He takes a nipple into his mouth and runs his hands down her body and gently parts her legs.

"Gil........" is about all she can say.

"Sara I want you so much, I'm not sure I can last very long this time," he says entering her.

"I don't care ...... please I've waited so long for this ......"

It does not take them very long to climax but neither of them care. They lay in each other's arms, trying to calm their breathing and heart rate. Gil leans over a kisses Sara, "that was fantastic, you are fantastic. What a fool I have been."

"Yes, you have but we have the rest of our lives - we do have the rest of our lives don't we?"

"Yes we do. I want to go to sleep in your arms, wake up in your arms forever." Gil says bringing her into a close embrace.

When they wake later neither can believe they are in each other's arms.

Sara lays with her eyes closed, not wanting this feeling of complete satisfaction to end.

"I know you're awake Sara," Gil says kissing her gently.

"I don't want to open my eyes in case this dream ends."

"It's not a dream darling," Gil says pinching her nipple.

"Ouch!"

"It's real, I can't believe we have both been such idiots for so long. Think how many nights we could have been together, cuddling, making love."

"Gil, make love to me again."

This time when they make love it is slower and more passionate than either had experienced before.

During the next six months they spend every minute they can together, walking Hank, watching DVD's on the sofa, teasing each other, getting to know likes and dislikes, driving out to the mountains and, of course, cuddling and making love. The team have noticed a difference in both of them, if they know they are a couple no one is letting on.

Gil asks Sara to move in with him, which she does. They move to Gil's house in the country and make it THEIR house. Sara loves buying things, cushions, bed linen, kitchen utensils and the like, she has never had a home before. Gil is happy that Sara is happy. Hank even gets on with the cats.

One morning after they had made love Gil takes Sara in his arms. "I didn't think I could be this happy, you have changed my life, brought sunshine into it, made me realise there is more to life than work. I love you so very much Sara."

"You've changed my life as well darling. I never had a home before we got together, my life was going out of control, your brought sanity back. You make me feel loved and safe. Thank you Gil."

"Sara ..... will you ..... marry .... me?" Gil asks, "be my .... wife."

Sara just stares at him. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes, have I rushed things ..... if you don't want to .... " his voice trails off.

"Of course I want to, it just came as a surprise that's all."

Three months later, with all the team in attendance, Sara Sidle becomes Sara Grissom.

The End


End file.
